kittyumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittyum Laws
1763, In Congress of Kittyum, colony of Britan will like to have independence from the country known as Britan. General Wiki Rules =Trolling= Small trolling is okay. Things like "LEL I GOT ADMIN U DON'T LEL" or "LALALA I HATE YOUR FAVE THING :3" is not okay. Doing that may get you a warning, but if continued, a 1 day block. If it hurts a user's feelings, a 3 day block. =Bullying= Bullying is NOT allowed. Stuff like "YOU SUCK YOU STUPID KID. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. JUST SHUT UP." will be an instant 7 day ban. If it really hurts a user's feeling, 10 days. If there is a continuation it may earn an infinite ban. =Sockpuppeting= Please don't sockpuppet. Sockpuppeting is extra accounts. Sockpuppeting will get you and your sockpuppets an instant 1 year ban. If you already used up your renaming slot to rename then it is fine, as long as the other account is allowed to be blocked. =Editing= Please don't make edits to pages that make no sense. If you want to edit a page, make contributions that actually make sense. Grammar edits are okay. Please don't change things that are on pages unless you know for sure it's true. Doing this can get 2 weeks worth of banning per each useless edit. =Adding bad pictures or edits= Adding bad pictures or edits will be an instant year ban for each picture uploaded. =Cussing= Cussing is not allowed AT ALL. Cuss words will get you a 1 day ban per cuss word. Censor cussing will get a warning and if alot of censor cussing an hour block. Words like "Jerk" and that other word that means poop is allowed. =Spamming= Spamming isn't allowed. If you dare spam, you get a neat 14 day ban c: =Invitation= Only come if you are invited. If you are not invited, and you come this will result in a permanent ban, because we might think you are a spy from the Fluffy Hood. Chat Rules =Cussing= Censored cussing is allowed as long as it's not overused. Overused censor cussing will get a 1 hour chat ban. Regular cussing isn't tolerated even a little bit. Regular cussing will earn you a neat 1 day ban. =Bullying= Bullying is not allowed. Bullying a user on chat will earn you a 1 day chat ban, or, if bad/hurts the user's feelings, a week chat ban. =Sockpuppeting= Sockpuppeting is allowed if used for chat roleplays. Such as instead of: User1: Monkey: I LIKE MONKEYZ it would instead be Monkey: I LIKE MONKEYZ However, using sockpuppets to bypass a chat ban will get you and your sockpuppet a permament chat ban. =Spamming= Spamming isn't tolerated, but it's a little less bad here. If you spam 3 times, you get a 3 day chat ban, or if you somehow manage to sneak 6 times, a 3 day REGULAR ban. Roleplaying Rules =Cussing= Cussing isn't allowed, and will get a 3 day chat ban. Censor cussing is allowed as long it is not used heavilly and against others. =Sockpuppeting= Sockpuppeting will NOT be tolerated. If a sockpuppet is found, it will get an infinite ban while you get a month ban. =Bullying= Don't bully. Bullying will get a 3 day ban and the person you bullied may take their part if they wish. =Bragging= Bragging to a different user because you got the part before them isn't tolerated. 1-3 day ban depending how bad it is. The person who you bragged to may get your part if they wish. Almost Anything Goes =Cussing= Cussing is allowed as long as it is not used heavilly. =Bullying= Bullying is not allowed at all. Mod/Admin/Chatmod/Bcrat Rules =Blocking= Blocking users for no reason is NOT tolerated, and WILL get both your rights removed and a month block. Please do not abuse these rights! =Breaking a Rule= If you break ANY of these rules, you will get your rights taken away and a 1 day block. =Bcrats Randomly Giving Rights to Users= Bcrats, please do not give rights to users just because. This will get your rights taken and a 28 day block. =10 Rule Break Rule= If you break 10 rules, you will NOT be allowed to become a mod or admin or chatmod or anything. I recommend to not do this, please... =Helping Others= If you don't ask others if they need help... well RIP your rights.